


Was It Worth It?

by goofyoptimist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofyoptimist/pseuds/goofyoptimist
Summary: Sephiroth is tall and powerful. He's also very attractive and unforgiving when provoked in certain ways.Sephiroth's girlfriend is a chaotic troublemaker who decides to do what she does best.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Was It Worth It?

It wasn’t uncommon to have Angeal and Genesis over, in fact they spent most of their time with you and Sephiroth. The trio were inseparable and once you came into his life, they welcomed you with open arms.

You were quite short, far shorter than most. You also weren’t SOLDIER or any kind of fighter, which had them very protective over you; especially Sephiroth. To them you were this adorable, bubbly, colourful little thing that lit up the room whenever you entered, but you were also sensitive and shy- at least you were in public. The guys had come to learn you were a mischievous little demon, constantly causing chaos in the best of ways behind closed doors. Always quick to throw back a snarky comment to them, especially with Genesis. You two had a strong relationship filled with banter and he was always the first to notice when you were up to something; when he wasn't assisting you.

It was early in the evening and Sephiroth was leaned back and relaxed on the sofa, his eyes closed. His left elbow resting on the back, with his other draped across his stomach. He was listening to Genesis and Angeal who were seated across from him, discussing something about a new recruit Angeal had picked up; their voices calming background noise. He didn’t make any movement as he felt you come up behind him, only slightly parting his lips as you started gently running your fingers through his beautiful, soft, silver hair and into his scalp. You loved his hair and you loved the way it felt, soft to your touch, softer than any silks. Ceasing your movements, you leant down slightly to rest the side of your face on the top of his head; pressing a soft kiss into his hair and smelling the elegant fragrance of it. You smoothly let your hands run down the sides of his face, stopping on his shoulders before wrapping one arm around them as best you could, the other wrapping around to rest a hand on the side of his face in a soft attempt to embrace his large form. Reaching a hand to wrap lightly around your wrist, he spoke low and soft, filled with comfort and warmth.  
“Hello, my dear.”  
You let out a soft noise of acknowledgement, not giving any indication of moving. His thumb had begun gently running back and forth across your exposed skin. Tightening your grip around his face and shoulders, you give a light squeeze as an attempt to show your affection. Which brings out a light chuckle from the man beneath you.  
“Trying to kill me?”  
“I’m trying to hug you but it’s just coming across as a really weak chokehold.” you protested, much to his amusement.  
He doesn’t respond with words, instead he reaches his arm up to you, pulling you forward, before bringing his other arm around to pull you into his lap with grace; leaving one hand on your back and the other resting on your knees. You gaze into his shining emerald eyes with a soft smile before giving his lips a quick kiss and resting your hand on the back of his head, continuing to stroke his hair as Angeal turns to you, inviting you into the conversation.

At some point in a battle of snark with Genesis, you decided you were no longer in a peaceful mood, desiring only one thing; chaos. Not just any chaos, no. You desired the type of chaos that tested the patience of your beloved. In-between the gentle massaging of his hair, you closed your fist giving a gentle tug. You never expected a reaction from him but the lack of recognition only fuelled your need to continue. Sephiroth had taken to explaining something to his friends, you weren’t really paying attention as all you could think of was getting some sort of reaction from him. Midway through his sentence, you pulled harder but once again, you received nothing- not even the movement of his head from the pull or a glance your way. Coming to the conclusion that pulling his hair wasn’t going to work, you decided to dig your nails lightly into the back of his neck, stealing a quick glance at your lover’s face. He was looking at you and though his face revealed nothing, for a brief moment you saw the true extent of the trouble you were in deep within his eyes as he never faltered in his conversation with Genesis, who had taken to muttering something into Angeal’s ear.

The night came to an end and you had decided not to push your luck any further. Gently moving your legs off of him, Sephiroth rose to escort his friends out. Following close behind, you said your goodbyes and watched as they walked out, a smirk plastered on Genesis's face. Sephiroth closed the door behind them, the air tense and silent. Before you heard; click.  
The second the door had closed, he turned to you, his eyes bearing into yours. You let out a loud scream before running as fast as you could; you knew you couldn’t outrun him but you’d be damned if you weren’t going to try after the trouble you had caused. It didn’t take long for him to catch you, however, and you knew you were in for a long, deliciously torturous night.

On the other side of the door upon hearing your scream, an amused Genesis walks away, waving his hand past his face.  
“I told you she did something.”  
The dark haired man just chuckled in response as they stepped into the elevator, exchanging a slightly sympathetic glance with the redhead as the doors closed. You only had yourself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend based on my obsession with Sephiroth's beautiful hair and complete dominating personality. The conversation ended up with us envisioning that scene from Lilo and Stitch where Nani closes the door and Lilo screams before running away- but with Sephiroth and his girlfriend.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
